


Store

by ywhiterain



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Willow and Tara bump into each other at a store after Tara broke up with her.





	Store

"Hi," Willow avoided her eyes. "I was just getting things."

"It's a store," Tara agreed. She couldn't stop looking at Willow.

"I'm sorry," Willow blurted and jerked her head up to look at Tara in the eyes.

Tara wanted to look away. Instead she counted to ten. "I know."

"I should be leaving now," Willow said and turned around and ran away.

Tara tried not to cry.


End file.
